closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Pictures/Logo Variations (Trailers)
These are the logo variations seen on trailers throughout the years by Paramount Pictures Wings (1927): '''On the trailer for the 2012 re-release of this film shown in Cinemark theaters with XD screens, the 2002 logo zooms in and morphs into the 1926 logo. Also, the 2010 Viacom byline is excluded. '''Blue (1968) '''and '''The Parallax View (1974): '''The company name and byline fade into the background. '''Chinatown (1974): '''Exactly the same as the ''Blue ''and ''The Parallax View ''variants. '''The Shootist (1976): '''The 1975-1986 logo is in black & white. '''Grease (1978): '''On the 1998 re-release trailer, the 1995 logo turns black & white. '''Prophecy (1979): '''The Paramount script logo and Gulf+Western byline are omitted. '''Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979): '''We see a shot of the finished Paramount mountain logo with the Gulf+Western byline on a black background. The Registered trademark symbol "®" later disappears, ten additional stars fade in below, the near-circle fades out, the Paramount print logo and the G+W byline later disappear, and and stars fade in while the stars burst into many stars and start to zoom in. While the stars are zooming, we hear the sound of the USS Enterprise flying. Only appears on the teaser trailer. '''Explorers (1985) '''and '''Critical Condition (1987): '''The 1975-1986 logo isn't animated. Also, the realistic mountain in a canyon scenery with trees around it stays on-screen and doesn't fade into the print logo. '''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986): '''On a teaser TV spot, the 1975 logo appears to be more narrow than usual and the entire logo appears to use lighter shades of blue. '''Scrooged (1988): * Same as the movie itself, but also has the snow coming down from the sky and the camera zooms into the Paramountain. It's seen on the theatrical trailer which is found on the DVD. * On another trailer of the film, there's snow falling from the sky while the camera zooms in towards the mountain. Harlem Nights (1989): '''The Paramount script glows, and the byline is dark brown. '''Indecent Proposal '''and '''Fire in the Sky (both 1993): '''The Paramount script logo is darker and the script logo and company byline are in shadow mode. '''Congo (1995): * On the teaser trailer, the logo is bylineless. * On the theatrical trailer, exactly the same as the Ghost, The Perfect Weapon,'' School Ties'','' Indecent Proposal'', Coneheads, and The Indian in the Cupboard ''film variants. '''Paramount Family Favorites (1995): '''A trailer for features in Paramount's Family Favorites collection, found on many Paramount kid and family-oriented releases of the time (such as titles from said collection and ''Rugrats tapes). The standard 1995 logo plays, but after that comes the 1975 logo's cameo appearance in Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!), but with the 1975 logo replaced with the 1986-2002 logo. The Beautician and the Beast (1997): 'The logo has a page turning transition effect. '''Good Burger (1997): '''The logo stretches into the 1997 Nickelodeon Movies logo. '''It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown! (1997, VHS): '''The logo fades into the Peanuts Home Video logo. '''FairyTale: A True Story (1997): '''A meteor comes up and strikes the logo, then the logo turns normal. Also on a TV spot. '''Star Trek: Insurrection (1998): ' * A zooming in effect (similar to the Warp Speed effect from Star Trek: The Next Generation, the television series from which this film was based on) reveals the 1995 version of the 1986-2002 logo. * On the teaser trailer, the stars and text disappear, and zooms out from the mountain revealing the open scenery. '''Unknown Film (1990's): '''The 1999 version of the 1986-2002 logo freezes for one second and then speeds up, however, it's unknown what film used this variant. It's been said that it could possibly be ''Shaft ''(2000). '''The Wood (1999): '''The mountain is shown on the label of a record, and spins on the turntable. '''Mission: Impossible II (2000): '''Exactly just like the ''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider ''variant, but with different graphics and bylineless. '''The Ladies Man (2000): '''The logo is tinted in violet-blue. '''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000): '''The logo is printed on a postcard on a red background, along with the Nickelodeon Movies logo. '''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001): '''The logo is different than the original version, with ice and snow around and on the mountain. '''Pootie Tang (2001): '''The logo is swirled. Suddenly, it swirls back to normal. If you look closely in one part of the logo, it quickly turns in negative tone. '''Hardball (2001): '''The 1999 version of the 1986-2002 logo is tilted. '''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001): '''The logo is speed up very fast. '''Clockstoppers (2002): * The 1999-2002 logo has a warbling ripple effect. * On TV spots, the logo appears on Zak's watch along with the Nickelodeon Movies logo. * On the home video trailer, the 90th Anniversary logo has a warbling ripple effect like the one used on the 1999 logo above. Changing Lanes (2002): 'The 1999-2002 logo is pixelated. Suddenly, it pixelates back to normal. '''Extreme Ops (2002): '''The logo is tinted in light slate gray. '''Narc (2002): '''The logo is tinted in verdigris and blurred out. '''Star Trek: Nemesis (2002): '''The logo is inside of the eye of Shinzon (Tom Hardy) and it starts at the point where the name goes in front of the mountain, but stops just before the name gets to its place. Shinzon then blinks and the normal, finished product appears. '''Timeline (2003): '''Exactly just like on ''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events ''and Last Holiday'', but the logo is dark blue. 'Paycheck (2003): '''The logo animates in reverse. '''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003): ' * On one trailer, it is exactly the same as the Tomb Raider ''variant. * On another trailer, the logo turns into an ochre/white color. '''School of Rock (2003): ' * The logo is negative. Suddenly, it turns back to normal and the text "PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS" is over the logo. * Another trailer of that movie starts out in negative tone, and shifts to normal. 'Alfie (2004): '''The logo is in black & white. '''Team America: World Police (2004): '''On one trailer, the text is written in a scrawly font. '''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) '''and '''Last Holiday (2006): '''Only on one of the trailers. The Viacom byline fades in when the logo is almost done. '''Sahara (2005): '''The mountain is put upon a golden coin on a black background, along with the Bristol Bay logo. Also, it is bylineless. '''Jackass Number Two (2006): '''The camera pulls back away from the mountain, segueing into the MTV Films logo. '''Charlotte's Web (2006): '''The logo is tinted in blue with clouds and a yellow light surrounding it. It is also raining on the logo along with the Walden, Kerner and Nickelodeon Movies logos.'Flushed Away (2006, DreamWorks Animation): 't's the "Distributed by" version, and a slug pops up in the bottom-left corner and says "Rated PG!" Only on a TV spot. '''Dreamgirls (2006): '''The logo is in medium blue with lights around it, replacing the stars. '''Beowulf (2007, USA): '''The logo is all dark with black & white and some thunder and lightning. '''Iron Man (2008): '''The logo is seen tilted, then animates in reverse. This was only on a TV spot. '''Monsters vs. Aliens (2009, DreamWorks Animation): '''The mountain jiggles just before the Viacom byline fades in. '''Watchman (2009): '''The logo is on a dark, cloudy background and is liver and nickel antimony titanium yellow. '''Star Trek (2009): '''The logo is tinted in robin's egg blue, along with the Spyglass Entertainment and Bad Robot logos. Only on the TV spot. '''Paranormal Activity (2009): '''The logo is shown in a theater. Only on one of the trailers. '''Case 39 (2009): '''The stars and company name fade away, leaving only the mountain and the Viacom byline. '''Shutter Island (2010): '''The mountain goes from black & white to negative black & white with splattered stars. '''Iron Man 2 (2010): '''The logo is still, then animates in reverse. '''Jackass 3D (2010): '''Exactly the same as the ''Jackass Number Two ''variant, but with the new Viacom byline. '''Megamind (2010, DreamWorks Animation): '''It is the same as the ''Shrek Forever After ''closing variant. Also seen on the teaser trailer. On the theatrical trailer, the logo has the Viacom byline in its post-2005 font. '''The Fighter (2010): '''The Viacom byline fades in early when the logo gets done. '''Little Fockers (2010): '''The logo is bylineless. '''True Grit (2010): '''A brighter version of the ''Super 8 ''variant. '''Super 8 (2011): ' * The logo is much darker than the original version. Seen on the teaser trailer. * On the Super Bowl spot, it is like the Rango variant with the purple surrounding the mountain, but much darker. 'Rango (2011): ' * On the teaser trailer, it is exactly like the Super 8 and True Grit variants. * On the theatrical trailer, the stars and "Paramount" are in a slight shade of purple. 'No Strings Attached (2011): '''The words DISTRIBUTED BY" are omitted and the logo is slightly in a shade of brown. '''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011): '''Exactly the same as the ''Timeline, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and ''Last Hoilday ''variants, but with the new Viacom byline instead. Only on the TV spot. '''Thor (2011): '''The logo animates in reverse. '''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011): '''On the trailer and TV spots, the 2010 Paramount, Skydance, and Bad Robot logos are all in boxes set next to each other on a black background. '''The Avengers (2012): '''On the first trailer, the 2010 Viacom font is used, but is cut so that the word "Paramount" zooming out is seen for a split-second, then it cuts to the completed logo. '''World War Z (2013): '''The 2010 print logo is made of steel and zooms in along with the GK Films, Plan B, and Skydance Productions logos. '''G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013): '''The 2010 logo is on the left with the MGM logo in the middle and the Skydance Productions logo on the right. Seen on the TV spot. '''Nebraska (2013): '''The 1953 widescreen logo appears with the contemporary Viacom byline below. '''Rings (2017): '''The logo goes static twice. When it goes static, you will see an aqua blue TV screen and the ring motif behind the mountain, instead of using stars. '''Ghost in the Shell (2017): '''The logo glitches twice and is tinted midnight blue. '''Downsizing (2017): * On the first theatrical trailer, the print logo is on the microscope. * On the second trailer, it is exactly the same as the first trailer, but the print logo is blue. Sonic the Hedgehog (2019): The stars are replaced with rings, one of which flies away from the mountain and zooms into the Sega logo. Category:Logo Variations Category:Trailers Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:National Amusements Category:MTV Category:MTV Networks Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Movie Category:United States